smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Woody V.S Shrek/Transcript
(Music: Fluffing a duck, Scene shows Woolworths) *Chef pee pee: Well, woody, Next time, We could have a shrimpo party. *Woody: That sounds cool. Would you look at the Time? I got to head home. Bye! *Chef Pee Pee: Bye, Woody. *(Scene shows Shrek on the toilet.) *That was a nice Crap. *Shrek sniffs Woody's shrimpos *What's that Smell? *(Scene has Woody coming home) **Sigh I'm so hungry, I could eat mah Shrimpos. *Shrek: Mmmmm! Shrimpos. I hope Cowboy donkey doesn't mind if I can have a Bite. (Shrek takes his First bite) Oh, Cowboy donkey! those are so Delicious! (Shrek eats the Rest) *(Woody opens the door) I'm coming shrimp- *Gasp (Music: Earthy crust When woody's voice drowns) *Shrek: Cowboy donkey, Your shrimpos are So Delicious. *Woody: Shrek? You ate my SHRIMPOS!!! I will kill You! *Shrek: OH crap! I better Run! *Woody Stop running away! Stand still!!!!! *(Shrek hides in his Bathroom.) *Woody: That's it, I will get my revenge. I will get revenge. (Woody laughs Evilly with lightning in the background) *(Sara lee cheesecake is Placed on the Table) Woody: That will teach Shrek a lesson not to eat Mahi Shrimpso! *(Woody takers the First bite. Then another, and Another.) *Woody: Oh, Fat Boi... I'm eatin' your Cheescake. *Time to get some Cheese- (Earthy crust plays again) *Woody: That's what you get, Shrek. *Shrek: You ate my Cheesecke? I.. Will... KILL YOU! *Woody: Oh, No! I gotta Hide! *(Woody runs in his Room, Locks the Door and grabs a Shrimpo) *Shrek: Come back Here, Cowboy Donkey! *Woody: Take that! *(Woody's shrimp flies around the Room, Until it hits Shrek's eye.) Shrek: OW! *Woody:Get back here, Cowboy! *Shrek grabs crums of his Cheese cake, Which hits Woody.) *Woody: Ow! *Woody: Shrimpo bot, ATTACK!!! *(Shrimpo bot forms Up. Shrimp bot punches Shrek's belly, But Shrek body slams him.) *(Woody makes a Pistol, Which shoots Shrek's face.) *(Shrek body slams Woody, But Woody punch and kicks Shrek really hard, Shrek flies across the room Screaming.) *Shrek: You must DIE, Cowboy! *(Shrek hits the Sara lee Cake box in Woody's face) *(Shrek rushes too the Cupboard, and grabs a Knife to Stab him with) *Shrek: Any last words? *Woody: I'm not given' UP! *(Woody grabs a Shrimp bag, Grabs a hand full, and places two in front of Shrek) *Shrek: Seriously? *Woody Take that, Green Ogre fatty! *(Shrek runs with the Knife, But Woody whacks him with the Bag.) *(Woody places 30 in front of him, One by One.) *Shrek: I'll kill you, Cowboy! *(Woody hits Him) *Shrek:AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! *(Woody is about to finish him off, But Shrek stops him) *Shrek: Stop, I'm sorry. I only ate your Shrimpos because they are Delicious. *Woody: Do you promise not to steal from me Again? *Shrek: Yes. *Woody: Good, Looks like it's time for Bed. *Shrek: Ah, Cheesecake, You are the Love of my life. You are so Tasty I wish you are Endless. You know, I'll eat you in the Morning. Killers aren't real, Killers.. aren't even real. They don't exist, They don't exist at all. *(The camera shows Slendytubbies as he says "Killers aren't real) *(Shrek hears some breathing, And the Slendytubbies roar at him as Shrek screams in a Shrill voice) *Shrek: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *(RP question shows up. It says "Do you hate SML Shrek for replacing SML Woody?" and there is a Prize at the Bottom which says, "Best comment wins a free The Wiggles first generation DVD!" *(Next scene shows Black Yoshi playing video games) *Black Yoshi: Yeah, I love Chicken, It's so good. i'm gonna use the Toilet. *Woody: Mmm, Chicken! I hope Black Yoshi doesn't mind if I have his Fried Chicken. *(Woody is about to bite on a Chicken, But sneezes) *Woody: What the- I'm allergic to Chicken?! *Woody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Achoo! Achoo! *THE END. Category:Transcripts